Uma carta à Derek Rayne
by Jessica Rayne
Summary: Uma carta reveladora com uma surpresa para o líder da casa de São Francisco


_**Uma Carta à Derek Rayne**_

_**Olá, Derek...**_

Os médicos acabaram de sair do meu quarto; tenho poucas semanas, talvez 6 meses de vida; por isso, resolvi enviar-lhe esta carta, contando o que me aconteceu logo depois que nos separamos em Londres à 21 anos. Eu vim para a Romênia e você voltou para São Francisco. Você se lembra do ano, Derek?

_**Dia 20 de Janeiro de 1972, meu pai me esperava no aeroporto de Bucareste, de onde seguimos direto para o hospital, pois minha mãe estava muito doente e se encontrava internada.**_

_**Quando ela bateu os olhos em mim, percebeu logo o que era minha intenção esconder; eu estava grávida.**_

_**Minha mãe era como você, Derek, podia ver coisas que as outras pessoas não podiam, por isso, ela percebeu a minha gravidez e, logo assim que meu pai saiu do quarto, ela pediu que eu me aproximasse e tocou a minha barriga.**_

_**----- Você tem apenas 19 anos, minha filha, espero que esteja preparada para o que carrega aqui dentro.**_

_**Minha mãe e eu tivemos uma longa conversa sobre o assunto e eu resolvi encarar a barra sozinha. E como castigo por ter colocado o trabalho acima do nosso relacionamento, você jamais saberia da existência de uma herdeira.**_

_**Quando contamos à meu pai, ele ficou muito contente com a idéia de ser avô, mas o destino não o deixou curtir por muito tempo. Meu pai morreu em maio daquele mesmo ano, numa missão em conjunto com a Casa Rio de Janeiro, nas Montanhas Rochosas, no México. Meu pai, na época, tinha 47 anos.**_

_**Minha gravidez foi de grande risco; ainda na barriga, o bebê já dava sinais de que teria seu gênio. Não me deixava quieta nem por um minuto e resolveu sair antes do tempo. Com 7 meses de gravidez, o bebê decidiu que já era hora de conhecer o mundo. Nasceu no dia 5 de julho de 1972; uma menina linda, pesando 2.050 quilos, com olhos cor de avelã, como você e com bastante cabelo.**_

_**Foi o momento mais maravilhoso da minha vida; trazer ao mundo o fruto da minha união com o homem que eu amava, que ainda amo e que amarei até o meu último suspiro.**_

_**Dei a ela o nome da minha mãe, Jéssica.**_

_**Logo que o bebê completou 5 meses de vida, a doença que consumia a minha mãe, finalmente a matou. Ela estava então com 42 anos.**_

_**A Casa Bucareste, a qual a nossa família toda era associada, acolheu minha filha... Nossa filha, de braços abertos.**_

_**Jéssica nunca soube da sua existência. Passou toda a vida perguntando pelo pai e eu respondendo que o pai havia morrido; mais acho que ela nunca acreditou realmente nisso.**_

_**Ela é especial, Derek, como você. Ela tem o dom de "ver" as coisas que as outras pessoas não podem ver. Também aprendeu a projetar sua própria forma astral.**_

_**Nossa filha sempre foi muito inteligente; entrou para a faculdade de Filosofia aos 14 anos; aos 16, resolveu também incluir Teologia em seu currículo.**_

_**Aos 20 anos, nossa filha sofreu um pequeno trauma. Um colega de faculdade chamado Peter Bawer, se apaixonou por ela e, como ela não deu bola pra ele, ele resolveu fazer um pacto com as trevas para que Jéssica fosse dele. Ele matou o padre Henry Kozinsk, confessor e amigo de nossa filha e quando viu que seu plano não daria certo, quis matar a nossa filha também, mas a polícia o impediu.**_

_**Derek, eu encontrei o contrato desse jovem que dizia que se ele falhasse, teria uma segunda chance, o que significa que ele vai voltar. Isso deixou Jéssica com medo de se aproximar de outro padre, pois o contrato dizia que Peter deveria matar outro padre para que tudo desse certo.**_

_**Apesar de sua juventude, Jéssica já viajou bastante, já viu muita coisa e já passou por muitos perigos, mas ela é forte o bastante para superar tudo.**_

Seu primeiro trabalho para a Casa Bucareste, foi aos 13 anos. Eu acabava de ser nomeada Preceptora e nós viajamos juntas para o Egito, para investigar o caso do Cedro de Osíris e sua maldição. Confesso que ela fez todo o trabalho sozinha e acabou descobrindo que um dos membros da Casa Cairo tinha roubado o Cedro e levado a maldição para dentro da Casa. Eu diria que foi até divertido ver uma adolescente de 13 anos desmascarar, um homem adulto.

_**Existe uma coisa sobre nossa filha que eu devo mencionar; ela tem um grande senso de humor; adora fazer piadas e, as vezes faz isso até nas horas mais impróprias. No começo, pode até irritar um pouco, mas com o tempo, você se acostuma.**_

_**Jéssica é uma jovem de gostos simples; adora chás, raramente toma bebidas alcoólica, é viciada em café, adora ler e é ecológica de carteirinha. Ela se formou no ano passado, é professora primária e também da palestras de Teologia em Oxford, onde se formou. Os lugares onde ela gosta de passar as férias, são os mais naturais possíveis; ela tem paixão especial pela Irlanda, terra de meus pais e pela Escócia, onde eu nasci.**_

_**Do meu conhecimento, ela teve apenas dois namorados; o primeiro foi Dimitri Rominsk, um jovem romeno que ela conheceu num museu em Bucareste e que não durou muito e o segundo eu não me recordo o nome, mais sei que foi na faculdade, na época do incidente com Peter Bawer. Acho que nesse ponto, colocar o trabalho acima dos relacionamentos pessoais, ela puxou a você. Espero que no dia em que ela gostar de alguém de verdade, isso mude. Não quero vê-la enfiada no trabalho para o resto da vida. Conto com você para me ajudar. Não a deixe se transformar em um outro Derek Rayne.**_

_**Outra coisa sobre nossa filha; ela detesta hospitais, chegou a fugir de uma internação por conta de uma virose à alguns meses atrás. Eu nunca entendi bem o porque. Que eu saiba, ela nunca passou por nada traumatizante em hospitais, mais já desisti de saber o motivo. Se quiser saber, pergunte você mesmo.**_

_**Houve um tempo em que a figura paterna fez falta na vida dela. Quando ela era menina, com mais ou menos 8 anos, Lian Petrovick, um amigo e membro da Casa Bucareste, fez uma surpresa para ela, comparecendo à festa do dia dos pais no colégio dela. Desde então, Lian foi o mais perto que Jéssica esteve de um pai.**_

_**Deixei em meu diário a recomendação pare que Lian seja o próximo Preceptor desta casa; acho que no momento, não existe ninguém mais capaz do que ele. Ele é um homem fantástico, Derek, você vai gostar dele quando conhece-lo; ele ama nossa filha como se fosse dele próprio. Ela nunca o chamou de pai, mas ele nunca se importou, sempre soube que ela o ama como uma filha ama um pai. Não sinta ciúmes, Derek, lembre-se de que Jéssica nunca soube da sua existência; e não culpe Lian, ele não quis tirar o seu lugar. Se quiser culpar alguém, culpe à mim, pois nu ca falei de você para ela.**_

_**Meu pai costumava dizer que se conhece as pessoas pela sua família, seus amigos e as pessoas com quem você anda. Bem, a família de Jéssica são os membros da Casa Bucareste; falarei sobre cada um deles.**_

_**Os irmãos Nickolivick, Mikahil, o mais velho e, Ivan, o caçula. Ambos nasceram na Rússia, mais vieram ainda jovens para a Romênia; cresceram junto com Jéssica, que ele, carinhosamente chamam de irmã. Mikahil é bem controlado e responsável, Ivan é estourado e emotivo, mas, ambos são ótimos agentes de campo.**_

_**Vladmir Rosenko, um jovem gênio. Pesquisador e historiador, nasceu em Bucareste e perdeu os pais quando era bebê, em um acidente de carro, foi criado no orfanato de São Cristóvão, pelo padre Brodeski, que descobriu seu potencial, e o trouxe para o Legado, Casou-se à pouco tempo e também é um ótimo agente de campo.**_

_**Olek Romanov, um empresário do ramo de móveis, esse aventureiro nas horas vagas topou com um caso do Legado quando passava férias com a família, num chalé, nas montanhas e, desde então, sempre que precisamos, ele nos ajuda. Diz que se apaixonou pelo Legado. Ele é, também, um ótimo agente de campo.**_

_**Caleb Ominski, clinico geral, o Dr. Ominski sempre foi um céptico, até topar com uma experiência sobrenatural quando ainda era um jovem residente; o que o trouxe até nós e o fez totalmente de opinião. Hoje, o Dr. Ominski é um dos membros mais ativos desta casa e um grande médico.**_

_**Omar Brodeski, padre nascido na antiga Iugoslávia, foi indicado para a igreja de São Cristóvão, em Bucareste logo que saiu do seminário; foi quando tomou conhecimento de nossa sociedade. O padre Brodeski divide seu tempo entre o Legado e a Igreja-Orfanato de São Cristóvão. É um ótimo agente de campo e também um grande padre, um verdadeiro homem de Deus.**_

_**Essa é a família de Jéssica, além do Lian, que eu já citei. Se quiser saber mais sobre cada um deles, acesse o banco de dados do Legado e consulte a ficha pessoal deles.**_

_**Derek, eu conheço você muito bem, sei que tem dificuldades em demonstrar seus sentimentos; não tenha medo de expressa-los para ela, Jéssica é sua filha e precisa de você.**_

_**Espero que as fotos que estou enviando junto com essa carta, ajudem você a ter uma breve idéia do crescimento dela. São poucas, eu sei. É que ela nunca gostou muito de tirar fotos, dizia que não era fotogênica, que ficava feia em fotos, essas coisas. O que, como você pode ver, é uma grande bobagem.**_

_**Derek, eu sei que há um padre em sua casa; já conheci pessoalmente o padre Philip Callahan e também já mencionei o medo que Jéssica tem de ficar perto de padres. Por favor, mantenha-o longe dela, nunca deixe os dois sozinhos, mantenha sempre alguém com eles.**_

_**Mais uma coisa, nunca à deixe fazer uma projeção astral sozinha, mantenha sempre alguém perto dela, ela precisa de uma âncora para quando voltar.**_

_**Derek, estou ficando cansada demais para continuar, mas não se preocupe, vou falar com Jéssica sobre você, direi à ela que você nunca soube dela, porque eu não contei. Não quero que você pense que me arrependi de não dividi-la com você; não é bem assim. Apenas acho que será melhor pra ela, viver com o pai, que é um fanático pelo Legado, como ela, do que viver sozinha.**_

_**Deve estar curioso sobre a minha doença, então eu vou contar. Tenho câncer no cérebro, um câncer irreversível que me consome há anos e que só descobrimos só há algumas semanas.**_

_**Derek, você foi o único homem que eu realmente amei em toda a minha vida. Eu guardo com carinho os poucos momentos que tivemos juntos; espero que um dia você possa me perdoar.**_

_**Adeus, Derek, um dia a gente se encontra novamente. Cuide bem da nossa garotinha, por que ela é incrível. **_

_**Sara Thompson**_

_**The fim... **_

_**Olá pra todos que tiveram contato com essa maravilhosa série. **_

_**Sou uma completa viciada e não resisti a dar um tempero meu à história. **_

_**Jéssica, Sara e todos os integrantes da Casa Bucareste, são criações minhas, mais a série Poltergeist – The Legacy, não é minha**_

_**Dedico essa fic à duas pessoas que eu amo...**_

_**Henrique, meu filhote, que virou fã da série por minha causa e que me fazia ler para ele as minhas fics, me dando incentivo e me apoiando.**_

_**João Paulo, meu querido J.P.. Meu irmão de coração, que se viciou na série e que foi meu maior crítico e apoiador.**_

_**Amo vcs dois.**_


End file.
